Ferox
Ferox is an elder dragon that I came up with. I really hope you like it! Appearance Ferox is a huge elder dragon a little larger than Alatreon. It is Very fast and agile. It also has a similar build to Alatreon or Fatalis. Ferox stands straight up on all fours just like Alatreon does and it has long legs like Alatreon and a slim but powerful body build. It is said to be one the most powerful monsters to EVER live. It lives in a newly discovered area called the "Fiery Summit" Ferox has Crimson scales on its back and sides the color of blood but the scales on its underside are golden like the sun. Its scales, claws, horns, spikes and fangs are harder than diamonds, sharper than obsisian blades and pointier than needles. It has a long snout filled with fangs as long as your forearm and claws twice that length. Ferox has horns similar to that of Fatalis and are pitch black. It has an enourmous wingspan and has flame patterns on the underside of them similar to that of Rathalos. Ferox has a VERY long tail with a spear-like spike at the end that it uses to skewer its prey and enemies, be it anything from an Apceros to an Akantor. Ferox har four legs. One of its most prominent features though is the row of giant spikes that run from its neck all the way down to its tail. some of the longest ones can be 10 feet long near the shoulders where they are highest. Near the top of the neck and tail though they are usually 1 foot long. Ferox also has golden irises. Abilities Ferox has many impressive abilities, such as the aforementioned capability to slice through almost ANYTHING, even diamonds with extreme ease with its claws and melt almost ANYTHING with its fire breath. This ability earned it the title of "The God Of Fire". Rathalos being the "king of fire" and Teostra being the "emperor of fire" Ferox breathes a stream of fire similar to Teostras but many times more powerful. Ferox also controlls the dragon element somewhat. although the fire element is its true power, it has many powerful dragon element attacks to such as a dragonbreath similar to Deviljhos and a dragon sky-slam like that of Doragyurosu. It can also fly up very high and rocket down torwards the ground in a violent fury, slaming down and causing lava to shoot from the earth. It can do many impressive maneuvers in the air and when it enters rage mode it flies very high out of reach and shoots a giant ball of blue fire that burns at 3,000 degrees celceius and causes an immense explosion when it hits the ground. It does so much damage that even with the highest defense possible it will be a 1-hit kill. but you can survive it by using the guts skill but you will only have 1% health left.But it would simply be better to avoid this attack by invincible leaping or running. It is also extremely intelligent. Fortunately, you are supplied with a Dragonator that can be used 2 times per quest and a Ballistia. Intro Looking out across the fiery summit you see lava erupting and spewing everywhere. And then you hear an extremely loud and terrifying roar that shakes your very soul and look up to see Ferox decsending from the clouds. Ferox swoops down, landing so hard the ground shakes. It then becomes angry and breathes a stream of fire in front of it, melting everything it touches. Ferox then lets out another roar, baring its fangs as it does so. The fight then begins! (Feroxs roar sounds like Guran Miraosus) Equipment: (note all of Ferox's weapons have neutral affinity) Great Sword: name:Fiery Earth Splitter. attack: 1,930 element:fire 550 Long Sword: name: Divine Flame Katana attack:1,620 element: fire 660 Sword And Sheild: name: Blazing Inferno Sword Attack:495 element: fire 950 Dual Swords: name: Raging Inferno Blades attack: 550 element:fire 890 lance: name: Flaming Dragon Speaar attack:600 element:fire 550 gunlance: name: Blast Burn atack:550 element:fire 600 bow: name:Melting Blazer attack: 395 element: fire 700 Switch Axe: name: Crimson Incineration attack: 1,630 element: fire 500 hammer: name: scarlet explosion attack:1,500 element: fire 650 Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon